


The Shinigami - L x Reader (Death Note/AU)

by Athia



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athia/pseuds/Athia
Summary: (Y/N) is a Shinigami, she has the ability to change into human form. One day, out of boredom, she checks on Ryuk, and, after seeing him eating an apple, decides to pay him a visit in the human world.I wrote this as a request from a friend. She wanted a story / drabble were the reader was a Shinigami.Please leave a comment if you feel like it. And thank you for reading!





	1. The Shinigami - Ch 1

"Gook, have you seen Ryuk? He stole my apples." I ask kneeling next to him and Deridovely. They are gambling...again.

"Hum?, Na, I think he still is in the human world" He shrugs

"Human world? What is he doing there?" I tilt my head to the side

"He dropped one of his death notes, and now is with the human that found it" He says looking at me.

"HA! You lose... Again!" Deridovely laughs

"I want to see what's he is doing... be right back" I tell them.

"Huh? Yeah, whatever. Hey you cheated!" He yells at the other Shinigami.

Why do I even bother...?

My Shinigami form resembles the one of the feminine members of the human species.  
I have a slim pale skeleton body; I only have skin on my face and right arm. My only colorful features are my bloody red lips. I have long straight black hair and big black eyes, no pupils. Two gray bat-like wings hang from my back. I wear a long sleeveless gray dress.

I walk near one of the edges of my world and look down, to the human world. I haven't killed in a while...

Ryuk is in the streets, flying behind a human. He's a young tall man, with light brown hair and brown eyes.

The human looks around before taking something round and red out from a paper bag and shows it to Ryuk.

The Shinigami starts moving like crazy before devouring the red thing. He proceeds to do the same with three more of those things.

I wonder if those are the human apples that Ryuk can't stop talking about...

After he has eaten all that was in the bag, Ryuk and the human walk into a tall shiny building.

They meet with other humans. Well, Ryuk's human does. None of the others seems capable of seeing the Shinigami.

One of the humans catches my attention.

He seems to be the same age as the human that has the Death note. He has messy black hair and big dark eyes, with black shadows below each eyes.

The black haired man is crouching on a chair, eating. In fort of him there are lots of food. He takes small things form wrapping papers and puts one after the other on his mouth. The human food seems to be interesting.

Maybe I should go down there. It's been a while and my shinigami rank allows me to take a human form.

"Hey, (Name)! What are you looking at so concentrated?" Gook calls from behind me.

He is still sitting in front of Deridovely, still playing, like always.

"I think I'm going to pay Ryuk a visit" I say still looking at the humans.

I open my wings and start the journey down.


	2. The Shinigami - Ch 2

Stepping into the massive building I move quickly and reach the floor where Ryuk is. I stand behind him.

"Ryuk" I whisper near his ear

His eyes widen in shock, and he steps back, falling to the ground.

"Shh" I put my pointer finger over my red lips signaling him to don't say anything.

The human with the Death note turns to look at him, but says nothing. He can't see me, and he can't say anything to Ryuk either, because the others can't see him. Quite a puzzle.

He lightly frowns but turns to his normal innocent look in a second.

The young man with raven hair looks at him.

"Everything OK Light?" He asks

"Yes, I just thought I hear something, Ryuzaki" He says turning back to the computer in front of him

Ryuk signals me to follow him. We cross to a side room, which was empty.

"(Name) what are you doing here? Is this because of the apples? I don't have them anymore" He says with a big teeth smile.

"No, I was bored, just like you. And I don't want those rotten apples anyway. I want the ones form here. I saw you eaten them" I tilt my head to the side, like a broken doll.

He gives me one of his crazy laughs.

"Those are delicious, but you will need to ask a human to get them for you"

"Fine. Maybe I can ask one form in there?" I ask pointing at the room were the humans are.  
He shrugs.

"Do you have an extra Death Note? How?"

"Like I'm going to tell you" I say turning around. He laughs as usual.

"This is going to get so interesting!" He says, exited.

I go back into the other room and study the men in there. Which one should I pick to give him the note?

There is a senior man, with glasses. He is talking to Light, he calls him father...

In the other side of the room there is a tall man with a large afro, talking to anther tall, broad man with spiky black hair. Near them, sitting on a big brown couch, there is a young man with black hair that hangs over his ears and bangs. He has brown eyes.

At that precise moment an old man with white hair and glasses enters the room, caring a tray with lots of sweets.he leaves it near the young man how sits in a strange position.

I stand near him. He not only seems to like food a lot, he is the most interesting of the bunch.

I choose him.


	3. The Shinigami - Ch 3

I wait for him to be alone. Time passes and all the others leave the room and go to sleep, but he is still Here. I see Ryuk flying behind Light as he goes to his room.

Now is time. First, change into human form, I don't want to scare him more than what I'm about to. When I change my hair is (h/c), (h/l), my eyes turn (E/c) and my skin is (s/k). I'm still wearing my long gray dress. I take my death note and standing behind him I let it fall to the ground.

He hears the sound and turns over. The young man frowns and stands from his chair. He kneels and pick it up. It's so easy.

"Hello" I say standing next to him and looking down.

"Wha-aaat!?" He stutters and falls on his back.

"Where did you come from? How did you get in?" He asks, pushing himself away from me, still on the floor.

"Shinigami" I say, smiling and pointing at myself.

His eyes widen in shock.

"W-what?"

"OK, sorry, I didn't want to scare you so much. I'm (Name), I'm a Shinigami, and you have my death note." I explain walking over to him

"Shinigami? Death note? You exist!?" He asks, clearly still in shock.

"As you can see, yes" I extend my hand to him, hoping to help him get back on his feet.

He hesitates, but takes it.

"Thanks... what's a death note?" He asks, still holding the death note in his other hand.

"You can find that out yourself. Open it and read the rules"

He sits in his chair again, only this time he is facing me. His gaze travels from the notebook to me again and again while he reads the instructions. I guess he wants to make sure I don't do something dangerous.

"This means, that if I know someones face and name, and I write their name on this notebook I kill them?" He asks looking at the pages and me.

"Yes. Exactly" I nod.

"There are more like this one?" He looks at me, biting his thumb

"You mean here? in the human world?"

"Yes" He nods

"I can't tell you that" I shake my head no.

"Why not?" He frowns

"Because I choose not to" I say with a grin.

"Then why are you here? Why did you give me this? And are you sure I'm the only one that can see you?" He sighs and puts some candy on his moth.

"Yes, only you can see me. And I'm here because I was bored, and I want apples" I say smiling

"Apples? You did all this for apples?" His eyes widen again.

"And boredom, yes" I smile and nod

"I don't have apples right now... but I have some strawberry. What to try them?" He says, looking at the tray that is next to him. He takes one strawberry and offers it to me.

"Huh... fine." I take it and put it in my mouth.

Now is my turn to be shocked. The taste... It's the best thing I have ever eaten in my hold life! (And that's a lot)

"Wow..!" I murmur with wide eyes.

"This is delicious! I want more!" I demand.

"Here, you can have this" He grinned and gave me a small bowl full of strawberries.

"I think I'm going to like being here with you, Lawliet" I say casually, after swallowing two strawberries.

"How do you know my name?" He is shocked, again.

"My Shinigami eyes allow me to see the names and remaining lifespans of humans by seeing their faces" I explain.

"That is useful..." He murmurs biting his thumb again.

"You can have them if you want, the eyes I mean. But It will cost you half of your lifespan" I proceed to explain him about the deal for the eyes.

He listens to me and stays silent for a wile, throwing lots of sugar cubes into a cup.

"All of this you are telling me... It all fits with the Kira case I´m working on" He finally says, taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh yes, I know what you mean" I say looking at my nails.

"You do?" He asks

"Yes, I have been hearing you talking about that." I look up and face him.

"And what do you think?"

"I know who Kira is" I shrug


	4. The Shinigami - Ch 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to keep writing this story. I have a couple of ideas for the plot but I havent decided if it should be an L x reader or other x reader. Any ideas or suggestions are welcome and thankyou for reading!

"Yes" I tell him with a big smirk on my face.

"And you are not going to tell me, right?" L leans back again.

"Right" I nod and chuckle.

"Huh.." He bites his thumb, looking at the death note in front of him. "There´s a 18% chance that Kira is someone who is part of the Japanese Task Force" He states.

"What makes you think that?" I smirk and sit next to him.

He holds the Death Note in his hands. "You said you gave the Death note to me because you were bored. Unless you had been looking around in other parts of Japan before choosing me, there´s a chance you have decided to give it to me, because you know Kira is someone who is close to me and that would be a good turn of events for your "Bordom"" His eyes look directly into mine, I guess he is trying to read my expression. 

I open my eyes wide, in shock, before bursting into laughter.

"Oh my... I did good! You are a fun one! And smart as well! I like you, but as I said before... I´m not helping you... there´s no fun in that... Lawliet" I can´t help but to smirk devilishly.

He looks at me, a deadpan expression in his face. 

"Fine, don´t tell me. I know I´ll figure it out myself" He turns to his computer, again.

A couple of minutes pass, we both silent. He types on his computer and occasionally opens the Death note and studies it. I just look at him.

"Lawliet.." I murmured

"Call me L, please. And, yes?" He answers, not taking his eyes off the screen.

"You don´t sleep?" I ask curiously.

"No."

"Like... not at all? nothing?". I ask titling my head to the side

"Well, no, I do sleep, but no more than 2 or 3 hours. And you?" His dark eyes glance at mine.

"Huh?" I ask distracted.

"Dose a Shinigami sleep?" He looks back at the monitor.

"Oh, no. We don´t need to sleep. In fact, if a Shinigami sleeps is considered just a lazy-ass Shinigami" I giggle looking at the ceiling.

Again, there´s a long moment of silence.

"L..." I shot him a glare.

"Yes?" 

"Do you have more strawberries?" I ask with a big grin.

"In the kitchen, maybe" He says, typing.

A few seconds pass...

"Hey L"

"Yes?" He sounds a bit irritated. Which makes me want to tease him even more.

"Can you go get same for me?" I try to put on some kind of sweet face, batting my eyelashes. I have seen female humans done this.

It seems to work because he first turns to look at me with an expressionless face, but then his expression changes, there´s something different in his eyes. 

"Yes" It´s all he says, standing up and walking away, taking the Death Note with him. I follow. Maybe this human form is more useful than I thought.

Once in the kitchen L gives me another bowl full of strawberries. I start eating them one after one, non-stop. 

The young man looks at me with big eyes. He´s standing in front of me, his hands in his pockets.

"I´ll ask Watari to buy more for you tomorrow" 

I smile and nod.

After I finished with the fruit I follow him again, but this time he´s not heading back to the main room. He stops outside a closed door and turns to face me.

"This is my room. I´m going to try to get some sleep. Though I doubt it after all this..." He says in a monotone voice. 

L opens the door and goes inside. When turning to face his room, he yelps, nearly crashing back into the door in surprise. 

I´m sitting his bed, looking at him.

"W-what? how?" he stutters. "Nevermind" He says, shaking his head. "Are you planing on staying here?" He asks, pointing at the floor.

"You want me to?" I wink at him.

His eyes widen and he doesn´t say anything. He looks nervous as hell. It's so funny, I can´t hold the laughter.

"I guess not. There is no fun on watching a human sleeping. I´ll be around." I shrug before disappearing from the room.


	5. The Shinigami - Ch 5

L walks into the main room. It's still Dark outside. He only slept 2 hours, which is what he normally sleeps, according to him.

Before he sits in front of his computer his dark eyes scan the room. He´s probably looking for me. He is holding the Death note in one of his hands.

I'm sitting on a couch near a window, looking outside, at the city lights, and the thunderstorm that is coming.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask looking through the window.

He sits in his unusual manner, and turns the chair to face me.

"Not much. I was thinking... I don´t want to tell the others about the note, or about you. Not yet at least. But I want to tell Watari" He lets loose a heavy sigh before biting his thumb.

"Sure, as you wish" I shrug. "For him to be able to see me he just has to touch the Death note" I explain, not leaving my seat, pointing at the notebook that it´s in front of him.

L nods and turns to face the screen again. He presses some buttons under what it looks like a small microphone.

"Watari can you come here for a moment, please?" He speaks in the a monotone voice, at the microphone. "Oh, and bring some tea and cake" He says, leaning near the microphone again.

"He doesn´t sleep either?" I ask, a bit surprised.

"Watari is use to my lack of sleep, so he is always ready to come if I need him, even if he is sleeping" He states, calmly.

"So... Just because you don´t sleep, you don´t let the poor old guy sleep either? Nice" I say with a big smirk.

L gave me a side look and keeps staring at his computer.

A few minutes later Watari enters the main room. He´s pushing some kind of buffet car, which has a tray with a tea pot, a cup, and lot of sweets. He´s wearing his usual clothes, but one could tell from the way his hair looks, and his tired eyes, that he was sleeping before L called him.

"Thank you, Watari" L turns his chair to the side. Watari hands him the cup of tea and a small bowl full of sugar cubes. Watari is about to turn to leave the room when L stops him.

"Watari wait, don´t leave. I need to tell you something" He says, his face impassive.

The old man looks at him.

"Please take a sit" He says, pointing at the chair next to his. Watari just nods.

Once the old man is sitting next to him, L proceeds to tell him about everything. The Death Note, what he knows about it, and I.

The gray haired man listens to everything, quiet as usual, but I can tell he is shocked, even skeptical.

"Now, for you to be able to see her, the Shinigami, you need to touch the book" L says once he finishes explaining, and hands the Death note to Watari. I stand up from my spot and walk over to where they are. Standing next to L.

"She?" Watari asks, frowning.

"Yes, it´s a she. And she looks human" L says in a clam tone.

The old man holds the note and looks at its cover. When his gaze moves up, he sees me.

I notice his eyes grow wide behind his glasses, which is odd, considering he seems to have his eyes close all the time, and his grip on the death note grows tighter.

"Watari, she is (Name)" L says, looking alternative to him and me.

"Hello!" I say, waving my hand with a big smile.

"H-hello Miss, nice to meet you" Watari stutters a little, handing the note back to L.

"(Name), now that Watari can see you, you can hang around in his office when the other members of the task force are here. I´m afraid I may get distracted and look at you if you are walking around, or talking, when they are here, and that can be strange or suspicious"

"So... you are saying I distract you?" I ask, winking at him.

Watari tries to hold back a chuckle and L eyes widen, he even blushes a little .

"N-no, I didn´t mean it like that" He hurries to say.

"Relax, I know what you meant" I chuckle.

"Besides, you can eat the strawberries at Watari´s office" L says and turns to the man in question "She only eats strawberries, I need you to get lots of them. For her and for me" He explains him.

"Sure. I´ll go buy them as soon as the store opens" Watari says with a nod.

"In that case, I would gladly join you" I say to Watari, with an even bigger smile.

...........................................................................

Later that day I´m in Watari´s office eating strawberries while he is checking one of the various monitors in his office.

L and the rest of the team are in the main room, discussing something. I see them in one of the monitors on my left.

Suddenly Watari presses a button and talk through a microphone very similar to the one that L used earlier.

"Ryuzaki. Miss Amane is here" He announces.

My gaze travels form the monitor I have been looking at to the one Watari is looking. There, I see a blond young woman. She looks like she has just entered the building, and is closing an umbrella. 

Then, I see something else. 

I quickly stand up, almost felling out of my chair. Lucky Watari was too busy with something else to notice it.

I lean closer to the monitor, my nose almost touching the screen.

_"What is Rem doing here!?"_


	6. The Shinigami - Ch 6

"Watari, who's she?" I ask, pointing at the blond girl I see on the monitor. Rem is standing behind her.

"That's Miss Misa Amane. She's Light Yagami's girlfriend." Watari explains, leaning next to me. I frown.

Light's girlfriend? That's interesting... I think to myself.

Something in the look on my face must have given me away, because Watari seems to feel the need to explain a bit more.

"Ryuzaki has the theory. He thinks she might by the second Kira"

"Second Kira?" I ask, confused.

"You don't know about that?" Watari asks me, taking a step back.

"No, I don't" I say, also stepping away from the monitor.

"Someone has killed several people in a similar way that Kira does, but Ryuzaki concluded that it's a different person. They call it "The second Kira" He says, adjusting his glasses over his nose.

" That means there is another death note in this world" I say bluntly.

"Yes. That's what Ryuzaki thinks. And he thinks is possible that Light, and Miss Amane are Kira and the second Kira" The old men nods.

"I see... This keeps getting more fun by the minute!" I say with a big grin.

"Fun you say Miss?" Watari looks at me confused.

"Call me (Name). And yes. I'm here for the fun. See you later Watari, and thank you for the strawberries" I wave him goodbye and leave before he can say something else.

...............................................................................................................

I make way to the entrance of the building. Misa and Rem are still there, but now Light and Ryuk join them.

The humans are talking to each other, something about the girl moving in and now living in the building, while Rem and Ryuk just stand there.

I try to catch the other Shinigamis attention. Finally, they both see me. Rem seems to be as surprised as Ryuk was when we first meet here. She says something to Misa and follows me into the kitchen, which is currently empty. Ryuk comes behind her.

"(Name)? What are you doing here?" Rem asks, looking at me.

"I could ask you the same thing" I say sitting on the table.

"I'm here for Misa. I brought her Jealous Death Note" She says in a monotone voice.

"Gelus's Death Note? So that's the human he died for?" I frown

"Yes" She replies blankly.

Ryuk just sands there and chuckles.

"And what are you doing here?" She insists

"I was bored. I have and extra Death Note. I saw Ryuk having a good time and eating apples, so I came here too. You should try the strawberries" I give her a big smile. She is always so serious, she should laugh more often...

"Apples? Where?" Ryuk nervously asks. He is standing upside down, with his head pointing at the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" I ask surprised

"I haven't eaten apples in a while" The male Shinigami says more moody than usual.

I laugh like crazy. Rem just looks at him.

"How has your Death note?" The other female Shinigami asks me, ignoring Ryuk.

"L" I casually say, looking at her before looking around for some strawberries. Ryuk follows me around, looking for apples.

Rem eyes widen a little when she hears my answer.

"Are you planning on taking any part in this?" She suddenly asks.

"On this? What do you mean?" I ask

"Are you helping L?" Her voice sounds worried, nervous.

"Helping him? Actually, no. I wasn't thinking about taking a side or anything like that if that's what you are asking" But I have to admit that her being this concern about me helping L is catching my attention. "Are you helping the human?" I stare at her.

"I'll assist Misa if it's necessary. I hope It doesn't come to that, but L should stay away form Misa" She states, and I see something more than determination in her eyes.

"And you?" I turn to face Ryuk, who is happily eating an apple now.

"Huh?"

I facepalm. "Are you taking sides in this?" I ask quickly.

"No, and Light already knows that." He says with a big grin.

"Ok then" I say with a smirk.

I'm about to leave when I realized something. Stooping, I turn to look at Rem again.

"One more thing. Nobody except for L and Watari can see me. I haven't told them anything about Ryuk, and I'm not telling them about you. I don't care if you plan on taking part in whatever happens here, I hope you do the same, and don't say anything about me. Otherwise, we may have a problem. Are we clear?" I ask her with a malicious grin.

Rem just nods. I can hear Ryuk's crazy laugh while I disappear from the room.

..........................................................................................................

I walk into the main room and sit on one of the couches, away from L and the rest of the team. Light isn't there yet. He's probably with Misa.

I can't help it but to stare at L while thinking about the talk I just had with Rem.

_"L should stay away from Misa"_

What's that suppose to mean? She seems to be more emotionally attach to that girl than she should be. But what really bothers me the most is that earlier, I told Watari I was here for the fun, so, why am I thinking about this? Do I really care if something happens to L?

"(Name) are you ok?"

L's voice snaps me out of my trance. He is sitting in his chair, looking at me.

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while because I've just realized we are alone.

"Where is everybody?" I ask looking around.

"Home I guess. They left a moment ago. Are you ok?" He asks again, his dark eyes still looking at me, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine." I reply with a nod. "Why?"

"You have been staring at me the whole time. It was difficult to act like I didn't notice while everybody was here" L says, scratching the back of his neck

"Sorry..." I murmur.

He gives me a shy smile and looks back at his computer.

Maybe I do care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this chapter! This was a loooong one.  
> Here is reason for this A/N: I guess it's pretty obvious at this point, but I want to make it clear, just in case. This story takes place in an AU. The plot won't follow the original story plot. Also, I'll probably ignore or chance some of the Death Note rules, at least one of them (can you guess which one? xD )  
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Death Note belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.  
> Writing Belongs to Me  
> The image does not belong to me either


End file.
